


Blood and Soul

by Stormbreezes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbreezes/pseuds/Stormbreezes
Summary: Frisk and Chara, sole daughters of the late King Arthur, heiresses to the throne, have finally come of age. When their mother insists on an alliance between two kingdoms, can they find it in themselves to let go of their prejudice and accept what lies beneath that of fur and bone?





	1. Chapter 1

Wonderful golden light bathed the land in warmth and peace, the lush fields around the palace shining with new growth and promise. Shimmering blue orbs gazed down upon the land with childlike wonder as they took in the magnificent view just beyond the window pane. Rolling fields littered the land as far as the eye could see, the grass high with plentiful reeds and tall grass. The scattered wildflowers had bloomed beautifully, the long stalks barely visible from such a high vantage point, but there was no mistaking the enchanting lilac that swayed softly on the ground, the grass rustling in waves as a spring breeze wafted through the hillside. 

With a smile, the woman stood, moving to fling open the window and let the breeze caress her face. The call of birdsong reached her ears and she watched a pair of doves as they flew by, sailing amongst the wind and cooing happily as the flew past, bringing a smile to her face. The wind felt wonderful against her skin, the sun beating down on her negating the sharp bite of the cool breeze. 

Long strands of beige hair danced around in the wind, the breeze catching and lifting it in its playful dance, which only made the smile on her lips that much bigger. Long lashes fluttered softly as her heart shaped face lifted higher towards the sun, her hands coming to grasp at the windowsill as her body leaned forward to rest outside the stuffy room she was confined in. Her spirit lightened as the gentle breeze carried on the wind the scent of freshly baked bread and the faintest scent of morning dew. 

It was only as a voice spoke close to her ear that the young woman started and turned to face the intruder. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest and with a small pout she began to chastise the young woman that had interrupted her peaceful morning.

"Chara, what have I told you about sneaking up on people? I could have fallen out the window!" 

The woman, Chara, shrugged her shoulders, ruffling the long fabric of her sleeves as she did so, a large grin plastered on her cherubic face, "It's not my fault you didn't hear me, Frisk. You're always so lost in that head of yours, I've wondered if you'd ever find your way out."

Frisk huffed childishly and moved to sit down on the edge of her bed, the silk cool beneath her fingertips, no doubt from the chilly morning air. A soft sigh escaped her as she fell backwards onto the bedspread, her hair flowing off the ends to rest just above the floor, much to her sister's amusement. Chara giggled softly and came to rest on the end of the bed by her sister, gently ushering the girl into a sitting position once more.

"Come now, it's nearly time for the morning meal. Mother will be most displeased if we are late," she spoke gently all the while she gathered Frisk's locks and tenderly braided them until it hung beautifully down her back, allowing the shorter, curly pieces to frame her face. Frisk merely smiled, the earlier spat forgotten as she hugged her sister close, the two happily parting as Chara ushered her into her underwear, which Frisk fought tooth and nail not to put on, the corset was far too tight for her liking, but reluctantly agreed to after a fierce glare from her sister. 

With Chara's help, the two managed to get her into her dress, an elegant lilac gown that formed tightly to her bust and tapered down with various layering of fabric, flaring at the hips before pooling in a circle amongst the floor. It was a rather nice gown, one that was pleasant to the touch since it was purely silk, and had beautifully interwoven crystals lining the top of the bodice that became more sparse the farther down it went. 

Frisk couldn't help the weary sigh that passed her lips as she sat down at her vanity, pulling out intricate hair pins and different paints. Chara came and placed the flowery pins in strategic points of Frisk's braid, making her hair glitter and shine as the crystals caught the light. Meanwhile, Frisk got to work applying lip paint and tapping in a small amount on her cheeks to give her a blushing glow. The look was completed with a small amount of coal on her lashes and a thin silvery choker placed around her neck, a small silver lily dangling from its clasp. With a grateful smile, she met her sister's warm golden eyes in the mirror, the earlier apprehension reappearing as her sister's understanding yet concerned gaze met her worried stare.

She silently regarded her sister, marveling at how dainty and proudly she carried herself. Never once did she slouch or show herself as anything less than the beauty she was, taking great pride in her manners and eloquence. It was only in the confines of their rooms that the two would be allowed to act less than what their station required. Yet, you would never know, as now she looked the part, a pure and utter princess through and through. Chara's hair was short yet sleek, a braid on either side of her head that reached round to meet in the back, whilst the rest of her hair was free to flow and pool around her shoulders in beautiful waves, her auburn hair glistening in the morning's light. 

Her sister's gown was similar to hers, but instead it was a rich burgundy color that contrasted with her honeyed gaze and pale skin beautifully, especially since the dress had been sewn with intricate patterns along the bodice and hem in gold stitching. Hers however, had sleeves that ran the entire length of her arm, clasping to the rings on her middle fingers, whereas Frisk's were long and flowy to reach well past her arms.

She supposed they both made beautiful pictures, but a small voice in the back of her mind spoke of endless adoration towards her elder sister. 

With a gentle hand, Chara helped Frisk to stand and the two made their way down the lavish halls of the castle, pausing to bid good mornings to the passing servants and various guests that took up residence in their abode. None could mask their smiles to the two ladies as they passed, although they did manage to keep up with their tasks, none faltering in stride.

Chara took the lead, guiding them through the various halls and staircases until they made it to the dining room where a woman dressed similarly awaited them at the head of a small yet lavish table at the top of a raised platform. Other ladies and gentlemen of the court were filing in as well, taking seats amongst their peers, the loud chatter a tad overbearing as the morning feast was about to commence. 

Chara kept a smile plastered to her face, but inwardly frowned at a few of the rambunctious men who leered at her and her sister as if they couldn't wait to take them to their chambers. It was to be expected of course, the two were finally of age and were expected to settle down in the near future with someone of a high standing and reputable background, and yet, she couldn't help but shy away from the prospect of marriage, her life far more than just finding a husband and rearing babies. The thought alone was enough to make her snort, yet she fought the urge down and held her head high as she passed the scattered tables to take their place at the main table where their mother currently sat awaiting their approach.

With a barely suppressed shudder, the two made their way to the end of the hall and sat on either side of one another, each in their respective chairs and glanced briefly at the woman before them. She was stunning, a vision of absolute beauty, her sunshine hair pulled up in an elegant twist, showing off glistening sapphire jewels round her slender neck that matched wonderfully with her eyes. Her attire was far more enchanting, her cream colored gown reaching the floor below and pooled out into an elegant train beneath her. The woman's face showed the barest signs of aging, merely a few smile lines around her eyes and cheeks, no doubt from the happiness she had come to enjoy over many years. Her presence was warm and inviting, giving the two daughters a modicum of relaxation that they so desperately needed.

"Good morning, Mother."

A tender smile reached her cheeks as the woman looked down at her eldest daughter, "Good morning, Chara. I trust that you slept well?" 

She nodded a small smile tugging her lips, "Yes, Mother, I slept fine. Although it seems a certain someone didn't get much sleep last night."

Frisk's cheeks reddened further, a small pout on her features for only a moment before it was replaced by a somewhat strained smile, "Yes, sleep eluded me last night. I was far too nervous for tonight's festivities to catch a bit of shut eye.."

Her mother smiled softly, a gentle hand reaching out to caress her daughter's, "It's okay, Frisk. It's nothing to be worried about, darling. Your sister has gone through it and tonight you will as well. You will be fine."

Frisk nodded, a strained smile in place as she accepted her mother's words, although an overwhelming feeling of dread filled her at the thought of tonight. Her gaze shifted to Chara who seemed to have spaced out, her eyes downcast as memories flashed before her. 

Frisk could only worry, for she was nothing like her older sister. She wasn't strong and courageous, her mannerisms weren't as proficient and she was far too shy to be able to be a good princess. How was one even supposed to be a good leader so young? Eighteen was a far cry from being experienced enough to run a kingdom, but thankfully she should have plenty of years to learn since her mother was still around.

Fear cinched her features despite her mother's gentle reassurances, but all that was soon forgotten as a brilliant fan fare announced the arrival of the King and Queen of the neighboring kingdom. When startled gasps rung out amongst the crowd, Frisk and Chara whipped their heads around to face their guests, yet they weren't prepared for the sight that met their eyes.

Standing there were the King and Queen of the monsters, the two goats stood there with gentle smiles that weren't quite reassuring since their elongated fangs were on display for all to see. Those gathered fell silent as the monsters strode forward, their gait strong and prideful, only stopping to rest before their table, wide smiles shining up at the human family. 

Chara smiled back hesitantly and shifted nervously in her seat as the King and Queen bowed before them, their smiles warm and gentle despite their strange appearance. The monsters seemed fairly nice, no trace of malice coming from them, and yet Frisk couldn't help but stare at the goats, her mind processing just how different they looked in person. 

Of course, tales of monsters had reached far and wide, although many considered them to be little more than demons, and the girls were no exception, having had it ingrained by their father from the day they were born. It was not as if they hated the monsters, no, they were more frightened than anything, tales of murderous beings and powerful demons plaguing their minds and haunting their dreams.

With a strangled cry, Frisk scooted back in her chair, doing her best not to squirm uncomfortably, but the look of fear in her eyes was enough for the monsters to wipe their smiles off their faces.

"Queen Esma, it is wonderful to make your acquaintance once more," the King, as told by his large crown and deep baritone, spoke, his large cerulean eyes watched them with an inner warmth. He was far taller than any human in the castle, easily doubling them in height, which only made the girls that much more nervous despite his lack of hostility.

"Yes, it is an honour to be in your presence. I hope all is well with you and your kingdom," their mother spoke, a small smile playing on her lips as she gestured to the other end on the table, "please, join us. The morning meal will be served shortly."

The two nodded and took two of the seats towards the end of the table, trying to ease the discomfort from the young ones that eyed them nervously when they thought they wouldn't notice. True, they were used to such a response- one could not help but garner such a reaction when they looked so extraordinary- and yet their smiles didn't quite reach their eyes as they looked upon the young ones. 

Frisk for one had been uncomfortable the moment they walked through the door, but manners dictated they be shown the same respect as one of their own. Strange or no, they were royalty and had to be treated as such. She dared a quick glance to her sister noting how tense her shoulders were and how her fixed her smile had become. Her movements were automatic and stiff as she reached out to grasp her mug of tea and taking a long sip of her streaming drink, her eyes trained on the monsters nearby. 

While Frisk was busy watching her sister, Chara took the opportunity to study the monsters who had begun polite conversation with their mother over political affairs and their respective kingdoms. The two seemed friendly enough, but their stature was far greater than any human's since they were creatures of old, long since forgotten until the last hundred years or so. They were both tall, thrice as high as herself and quite frankly it was a bit unnerving, especially since they were nothing but sheer muscle and power. 

Oh, yes, despite them being human, they could not help but notice their overwhelming auras that radiated immense power. It was enough to set her nerves into overdrive and with a slightly shaky hand, she set her cup on the dish beneath her, grateful that the morning meal had begun to be served. 

Maids bustled about placing platters of freshly baked bread, fresh fruits and jams, along with pitchers of fresh squeezed orange juice, milk, and mead for those who chose to partake in such pleasantries so early in the morning. Smiling softly, she turned to the maid closest to her and whispered her thanks before looking towards their mother.

Her mother was still talking pleasantly with the royals, but as soon as platters had been set before them, she smiled encouragingly and implored their guests to eat. Soon, the table was buzzing with activity as they all plucked a few fruits and breads, savoring the taste of peaches and oranges, the delicious raspberry jam smothered on top of crisply baked bread, and soon, the two human girls found themselves somewhat relaxed as they snuck glances at their mother and the monsters.

It was odd that their mother did not mind their presence, seeming to rather enjoy their company, but then again she had always been quite the odd ball. The rest of the hall had been thoroughly unnerved by the monsters, but had been polite enough to keep their opinions to themselves, not wanting to risk the Queen's ire. 

It was only as Frisk reached for another slice of bread that the soft voice of the monster queen caught her attention.

"Congratulations on your upcoming ceremony, child. It's not every day you come of age."

Frisk gulped, shifting a wide eyed gaze to the Queen who smiled encouragingly. She nodded and went back to spreading a thin layer of marmalade of her bread while her mother's voice broke the tense silence.

"Oh, yes! It will be a most wonderful day for us all. My dear little Frisk, you're finally a woman from this day forward, and as such we must throw quite the banquet in your honour," she cooed softly at her youngest child before turning back to their guests, "I do hope that you will attend!"

The two goats smiled and nodded, the King's deep baritone held a soft lilt to it, "It would be our pleasure."

Queen Esma nodded, clearly pleased with their answer, but as a thought crossed her mind, she looked back at the monsters, "Ah, forgive my rudeness, but where are your sons? I have missed them so since the last time they have visited."

Both girl's eyes widened and they shared a look of confusion with one another before busying themselves with their breakfast once more. Their questions would have to be saved for later.

The Monster Queen laughed softly, her voice calm and soothing despite her strange appearance, "Oh, you know them. Always getting into trouble, especially our little Sansy. The lazy boy took so long waking up that we simply left him behind."

"Yes, let him catch an earful from his brothers," the King laughed.

Queen Esma joined in, her amusement lighting up her sapphire orbs, "Ah, yes. That's just like him to oversleep. In fact I know one just like him," she giggled casting a look at her youngest daughter who flushed with embarrassment. She merely chuckled and turned back to the monsters, "I do hope that they will be present for the ceremony. It would be a most fortuitous opportunity to catch up again."

Both goats nodded, "They will be here. Rest assured."

Queen Esma glanced back at her silent daughters, resting on her youngest, "My dear, I hope you do not mind their attendance."

"No, mother. I am pleased that the king and queen of the monsters will make time in their busy schedules to attend the ceremony. Today will be quite joyous for the kingdom and I hope that you enjoy the festivities," Frisk whispered softly, hiding her trembling by clasping her hands together under the table.

"Good," the Queen smiled, "Now run along the both of you. Your studies await."

Both girls nodded, curtsying low before their mother and the monsters before leaving the dining hall and rushing off to their studies, leaving the king and queens alone to their own devices.

Queen Esma smiled sheepishly, "I apologize sincerely for their manners, or lack thereof. It would seem they have yet to get over the incident."

The queen nodded, sending her a soft smile, "It is quite all right, Esma, dear. They are naught but children in our eyes, just as you yourself are. It is understandable. I must ask however, do you think this is a wise idea?"

"Absolutely. There is nothing to worry about Tori. They will come around, of that I am sure," The human queen smiled, "This is for the best, for both our children."

The King nodded, "You are right. The time for change has come and surely with us united, a dawn of a new era will be born."

They all shared a soft smile before the human Queen escorted her guests out the dining hall, leading them to one of the many gardens to enjoy a lovely stroll in the sunny weather as she caught up with her long time friends and saviors.

~oOo~

Frisk paced heavily in her room, the sound of her heels clicking softly against the floor as she walked in fast circles, mirroring the angry buzzing of her thoughts. Chara, who up until this point, had been silent, finally snapped.

"Frisk, you need to _calm down_. Everything is going to be fine. Now come here. We have to get you ready for the ball."

The younger of the two frowned, slumping to the floor as Chara approached crouching down to her level. Tear filled sapphire met understanding gold as their gazes locked and before she knew it Frisk was dragged into a tight embrace from her elder sister, sobbing and sniffling as the fear of what was to come set in.

"Shh.. hush now, Frisk. Everything is going to be okay. It's just a party, it's not like you're being shipped off to a neighboring kingdom. You're still a princess of Eriden. Don't cry.." 

Frisk nodded, trying desperately to stifle her tears, and after a few minutes of choked sobbing, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. Chara smiled at her encouragingly and grabbed her palm, helping her to stand before pushing her into the bathing chambers where two tubs sat filled with steamy water. The scent of lavender filled the room, and with a small smile, Frisk felt herself relax before stripping down and climbing into one of the tubs, a pleased sigh escaping her.

Chara chuckled and followed suit, climbing into the other tub as she gathered their bathing supplies, sighing as the warm water eased her tense muscles. She tossed a rag over to Frisk who squealed as it hit her in the face, but was quick enough to catch the bottle of soap tossed her way. They both took their time soaking and enjoying the warm water, until it started to cool and then they began to wash up, making sure to rinse thoroughly. 

Two towels were waiting nearby and with a soft sigh, they both toweled off quickly before moving over to the vanity to apply make up for the evening. It wasn't much a task for Chara who had plenty of time to paint her lips a stunning burgundy, tapping in a small amount of blush to her cheeks before dusting brown shadows on her eyelids in a smokey eye that made her honeyed eyes stand out beautifully in contrast.

Frisk on the other hand made sure to keep her makeup light, opting for a more subtle look instead. She only applied what was necessary, a bit of pink tint to her lips, a bit of coal to her lashes, and the faintest touch of blush. It wasn't anything terribly eye-catching, but it suited her well, bringing out her eyes and drawing attention to her lips. 

Heaving a sigh, she turned to face the dreaded dress that was sure to wait her. It was beautiful, stunning even, but it was very flashy much to her disdain. Walking over to the bed, she lifted the heavy dress up, taking in the light blue material with a bit of a huff. It felt soft and cool to the touch, but she knew there would be plenty of tight undergarments and the multitude of crystals made going unnoticed impossible, not that she had any hope.

Despite her fussing, Chara helped her into the gown, cooing softly as she eased the girl's frazzled nerves. As the gown was slipped on, Chara tied the sash behind her in a semblance of a rose. Another thing Chara was great at, dressing up. 

Frisk sighed as her sister gathered her hair and wrapped the lengthy strands in soft curls, pinning them at the top of her head so they would dry curled. Her sister looked proud, smiling softly in the reflection of the mirror, and Frisk found herself growing curious.

"Chara, what was it like when you came of age?" 

The hand in her hair paused momentarily and Frisk couldn't help but turn her head to gauge Chara's reaction. Her sister however forced her face back towards the mirror, chiding her for moving, but after a few moments of tense silence, Chara spoke up.

"It was.. interesting. That's for sure. You should know, you were there," she teased, continuing her work as they spoke.

Frisk sighed, "Yeah, but that doesn't help. I'm.. afraid. The gentlemen here are so.."

"Intimidating," Chara asked, already knowing the answer beforehand.

"Yes, very much so," at this Frisk frowned, looking at her sister who had finished pinning her curls and had moved back to admire her handiwork, "I don't want to be courted. Especially not by any of the men here in the castle.."

A gentle hand cupped Frisk's chin, guiding her to look into knowing golden eyes. Chara smiled reassuringly, "It will be fine. You don't have to find a husband right away, so just relax and enjoy the party."

Frisk swallowed thickly and nodded, but that did little to squash the rising fear in her stomach. With an inward sigh,  she turned back to the mirror and mustered as much courage as she could for what was to come.

~oOo~

Lanterns strung high on stone pillars glowed softly with warm light, casting peacefully dim lighting that bathed the banquet hall in flickering hues of orange and yellows, offsetting the gentle moonlight that filtered in through the floor to ceiling windows that lined either side of the room. The marble floor gleamed with pride as the moonlight illuminated the expansive room.

The hall itself was bustling with ladies and gentlemen of the court, all gathered talking amongst themselves since the festivities were to begin shortly. A small band was playing in the meantime, the soft music filling the hall with peaceful tunes that served to relax their guests since the Queen and her daughters had yet to make an appearance. 

Many of the guests were growing rather tired of waiting for their majesties to show, some even whispering that maybe they had been taken by the monsters. It was no secret that the humans were uneasy around their neighboring kingdom, especially since many saw them as little more than beasts and freaks of nature. 

It didn't help that the monsters' powers far exceeded that of a human's, nor that they excelled in combat, their diversity not only applied to their kind but to their abilities as well. Many found it strange that the Queen had the courage and maybe even foolishness to invite ones that were so _different_ than they were, yet none would dare voice that opinion for fear of bringing shame upon their families, or worse.

It was a quarter candlemark later that the Queen and her two daughters swept gracefully into the hall, their heads held high and gait slow, in no hurry to reach the wooden platform that awaited them. Every eye followed their movements as the trio strode up the stairs and turned to face the crowd. The Queen lifted her hand and the hall fell silent, the absence of sound startling the youngest daughter, who despite being incredibly fearful, kept her chin up and a smile plastered to her face as she flanked her mother on one side with Chara on the other.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Esma began, "The time has come for the last member of the Lancaster family to come of age. Today marks the day that our kingdom has blossomed, with two wonderful daughters that uphold their family name and bless this kingdom with strength and vitality. But of course, tonight is a celebration of my youngest child, one that has grown over the years from a young tyke to the beautiful young woman you see standing before you all."

The Queen motioned towards Frisk, the latter coming to stand beside her mother, a fixed smile upon her face. The older woman beamed at her daughter and motioned towards her eldest, who obeyed immediately, moving to her mother's side and presenting a shining golden crown in its wake, the azure gems sparkling in the candlelight. 

Although Frisk had been prepared for this, a bout of nerves threatened to knock her off her feet, her doubtful eyes trained on those of understanding cerulean. Her mother reached down to gently pick up the crown, a  warm smile on her face as she commanded her daughter to lean down.

Frisk obeyed, lowering her gaze to the floor as her mother spoke the traditional words, placing the crown upon her head gently.

"Frisk, daughter of Ederin, youngest of the Lancaster name, from this day forth you will be no longer a little girl, but instead second in line to the throne. You are to adhere to the standard as the heir to the throne, guiding our people to glory and reverence. Do you, blood of my blood, promise to uphold our values, to protect our people, and to care for all that reside under your reign?"

"I do."

Her mother smiled softly at her daughter, waiting until she rose as an encouraging hand was placed upon her shoulder, "Then I now pronounce you, Frisk, second to the throne. May your life shine on our kingdom with humility and compassion for all."

With that said, they both turned towards the crowd that bowed low to their rulers, and with tinkling laughter, their mother spoke, "Rise everyone, and enjoy the festivities! Let us all remember such a joyous occasion for years to come!"

The crowd cheered happily before dispersing to let the royals step down, people moving in different directions as men and women moved to the dance floor, while others sat at tables scattered on the outskirts, eating and drinking amongst themselves. 

Queen Esma smiled and quickened her step as two familiar goats came into view, a few other monsters making their way alongside them. 

"Asgore, Tori, you made it!" The Queen smiled clasping hands with Toriel's furry paws.

"Yes, child. We said we would, did we not?" She teased before turning to Frisk, "And you, my dear, look wonderful. Congratulations!"

Frisk smiled politely and hid her trembling hands behind her back,  "Thank you, your majesty. I do hope you enjoy the ball."

Asgore nodded, a soft smile on his face, "Thank, little one. It will be a night to remember."

Queen Esma looked at the two monsters accompanying the King and Queen and with a smile, she launched herself into the arms of a similar goat monster. 

He was tall, not so much as the king, but still a few inches taller than the human queen, his long furred ears hanging down either side of his face with a tuft of fur poking out over the top in a sort of choppy bang. His eyes were a shining crimson, enhanced by the black coloring above his eyes along with similarly colored streaks running on the sides of his furred cheeks. His horns were long, definitely shorter than the king's, but they were grey in color and curled in towards his head much like a ram's. The goat was dressed similarly as the King, with the same purple tunic with the monster's insignia on the front, not that you couldn't tell he was a monster. 

The goat let out a hearty laugh, swinging her in his arms while she giggled merrily, not noticing the two dumfound children behind her.

"Oh, Azzy! It's been so long since I've seen you," the Queen cooed while she pulled away to look him over, "You've grown so tall! And my goodness, those ears! Have they gotten longer?"

The goat, grabbed her wrists with extreme gentleness as he moved them away from stroking his ears, chuckling all the while, "Ezzy, it's wonderful to see you again, but please be mindful of my ears. You know how sensitive they are.."

Esma sighed and backed up a bit, but her eyes shone with happiness as she inspected the monster before her, "And here I thought you'd forgotten about me. It's been what, fifteen years?"

"Fourteen and a half," he winked, much to the human girl's disbelief.

"Oh, you scoundrel! You had better visit more or mark my words, I'll hunt all of Underground just to find you," she scolded playfully before turning to the other monster waiting nearby, "Ah, Papyrus! It's nice to see you again. I hope all is well with you and your brother?"

The monster, a very tall skeleton with a large grin, walked over and shook her hand tenderly, "Yes, your majesty. We are well, although Sans has certainly put a.. time constraint on our arrival.."

The queen swatted his hand gently, "Papyrus, you don't have to keep up with formalities! You can call me Esma or Ezzy." 

When he went to refuse she glared, "No buts! As the Queen, I insist you call me Esma."

He sighed but nodded, a small smile on his face, "All right, Esma. You are looking well I see."

The skeleton turned and looked over at the two girls giving them broad smiles before holding out a bony hand, "You must be Esma's children. Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Papyrus." 

They both hesitated, much to the other's notice, but slowly they shook his hand. Chara watched him like a hawk while Frisk hid demurely behind her, a bit shaken at everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

"I'm Chara. Chara Lancaster. This is my sister, Frisk," she introduced them, placing a gentle hand on her sister's back and nudging her forward a tad.

"H-Hello Papyrus.. I'm Frisk," she stuttered, looking him over warily, not placated by his large smile.

"A pleasure," he smiled, "I do hope you don't mind that we aren't all here to greet you. My brother will be arriving shortly."

Frisk and Chara looked at one another before back at the skeleton, "Brother?"

The goat son laughed stepping up to the skeleton monster and throwing an arm on his shoulder, "Yeah, big bro Sans. He's always lazing about, wouldn't put it past him to be fast asleep at home right about now."

Their mothers shared a laugh, while Asgore shook his head wearily, "That boy marches to the beat of his own drum. Hopefully he arrives soon."

The girls nodded, moving away from the monsters with as much subtlety as they could manage, not wanting to seem rude, but were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Frisk was searching for a way out, and fortunately found one in a suspiciously timed gentleman approaching her person.

From what she could recall, he was one of the lesser nobles in the court, a decent man with a nice enough personality. She jumped at the chance, apologizing to their company and excusing herself to the dancefloor, leaving Chara floundering by herself with the younger monsters since the older couple were engaged with her mother.

The three of them struck up polite conversation about political affairs, the economic situation in their respective kingdoms, and how different their lands were. Chara, although wary around the monsters, found herself a tad curious about them. It wasn't every day that monsters visited their lands, since they usually preferred to keep to themselves.

After a bit of time, Chara could no longer ignore her protesting stomach and with a cutesy in their direction, she excused herself to the banquet table, moving to grab a few finger foods as she scanned the area. She managed to find a few strawberries, a sliced peach, and a handful of grapes. Nothing too filling, which was fine with her since she felt a bit uneasy with the all the people nearby.

A soft sigh passed her lips as she moved to a more secluded area of the hall, sitting down in a free chair at a relatively empty table. She smiled politely at those that passed and picked up a few slices of fruit, her thoughts turning inward as she watched people come and go, dancing and laughing all around. 

_It's strange, the way the monsters seem so calm amongst a large group of humans. You'd think they'd feel out of place surrounded by us all._

She couldn't help but frown at her plate, mindlessly pushing a grape back and forth.

_It would seem that mother has some sort of past with them, and yet she never spoke of this to me, and judging by the shock on Frisk's face, she never told her either. But the question is why? Why would she hide her past, and why would she knowingly associate with them after what happened only a few years back.._

During her quiet contemplation a figure slid into the seat beside her, startling the young woman to action. A stifled shriek was bit back and a hand flew to her heart as she turned towards the person, frowning at the furry goat monster from earlier.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me half to death," she hissed, forgetting her station momentarily.

The deep baritone of his laugh made her relax a bit, despite the fright he had just caused, "Ah, I'm sorry, my dear. I had thought you heard me approach. I wasn't quite sneaking up on you, you know?"

Chara flushed in embarrassment, but turned her head to the side with a slight pout, "Still, you could have just tapped me on the shoulder or something."

"Nah, it's more fun this way."

As if just noticing him for the first time, she tilted her head pursing her lips slightly while her eyes searched his, "You.. what did you come here for?"

His eyes danced with amusement, his lips turned up in a small smile as he propped his head in his hands, "Why, I came for you, silly. After all, you're the only person besides your mother that I know around here, and they're too busy catching up."

Chara found herself entranced by the strange coloring of his eyes, the flickering candlelight making them glow, almost like a crackling flame. She scowled at him momentarily, another pout forming as she finally registered his words.

"Ah, so I'm just a distraction, so to speak."

"I did not say that. I merely stated that our parents are preoccupied at the moment."

Huffing, she proceeded to pick up a grape and pop it into her mouth, looking out to the dance floor once more, "No, but it was implied."

He frowned softly before plucking a strawberry off her plate and tossing it into his mouth, her eyes bugging out as she realized what he had done.

"Wh-why you..!"

"Ah, jeez. Don't make such a fuss, princess. It's just a berry. It's not very becoming of one such as your station," he teased, reveling in her angry scowl and flushed features.

"That may be but yo-"

He smiled and stood, holding his hand out as a new song began to play, this one slow but not so slow that it should make her uncomfortable, "Would you care for a dance, m'lady?"

He watched as she let her gaze travel over him, an angry glare in her eyes, yet a smile plastered on her lips.

"I'd love to."

He smiled, inwardly laughing as he guided the ruffled woman to the dance floor, promptly ignoring the glares from various men and curious gazes of other dancers. Pulling her close, he rested a paw on her waist while holding his other out for her to hold. She seemed to freeze for a moment, but before anyone else could notice, she slipped a small hand into his larger paw.

She had been shocked at first, how warm his hands- paws-  were, but she chalked it up to all the fur, and strangely enough his pads were surprisingly smooth against her flesh. She looked up into his eyes as he smiled, his muzzle pulling back a bit to reveal sharp points of canines on either side of his mouth. Barely suppressing a shudder, she followed his lead as he swept them across the dance floor in an elegant waltz, one that was surprisingly smooth despite his taller frame.

_This.. isn't so bad. He's a remarkable dancer for someone of his size. But, he's a monster and a bit of a jerk.._

She frowned as she looked up at his eyes, noting how dark they were now, like an endless sea of blood. It.. frightened her momentarily before she regained her composure.

_He's no threat. Calm down, Chara. You aren't helpless anymore.._

Taking a moment to steady her breathing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back to stare up at the high ceilings, not noticing the small frown on the goat's face as he watched her curiously. 

It was only as she looked back down that their eyes met, and her breathing hitched once more at the look of concern in his gaze. 

"Are you all right..?" He whispered softly, just barely enough to be heard over the music. 

She flushed but nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that...uhm.."

"Asriel," he supplied, "Asriel Dreemurr, at your service."

She smiled slightly, despite her hesitancy around the monster, "Hmm.. I might just hold you to that, you know. It's not wise to make promises you can't keep."

He laughed, the tone soft and carefree and as the song slowed, he moved to spin her, watching as she flowed gracefully under his paw before taking her hand once more and guiding them in a slower rhythm.

"Who says I don't intend to keep it?"

She laughed lightly, her tension ebbing a tad as the dance ended, "Oh, is that so?"

He grinned, his smirk oddly warm as he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it, "Absolutely. I could think of no other I'd enjoy serving as much as you."

Her face flushed and she quickly pulled her hand away, her earlier nerves returning at the warmth in his eyes, and the seductive tone in his voice. With a curtsy, she thanked him for the dance and scurried away, her thoughts a whirling mess as she disappeared out of the hall, intent on escaping the strange monster. 

The last coherent thought she registered was that Asriel was quite an enigma, one that she wondered if she would ever figure out.

~oOo~

Frisk had much better luck avoiding the monsters, since any and every male had taken turns offering their suits or congratulations and leading her through hundreds of dances throughout the night. In fact, it was becoming far too overwhelming trying to remain polite and gently turn down gentleman dance after dance.

After her last dance, accompanied by a rather handsome gentleman, Sir Rivers was it?, she had been far too tired to accept any more dances, instead turning them away gently and excusing herself to slip in the crowds of drunken nobles. 

Her mind was a blur of faces, the evening spent within arms length of different noble men who weren't all quite as respectful as she wanted them to be. Quite a few of the men her age had taken to running their hand places they should not have been, which has abruptly ended their dance much to their displeasure, but she would not tolerate some bumbling oaf pawing at her like she was a piece of meat. It was bad enough that some had tried to grope her, but a few had tried to steal a kiss, and one had even had the nerve to suggest going back to his chambers. Needless to say, the dance was cut short and with a less than elegant speech, she promptly informed him that if he didn't behave himself he would find himself awake in the dungeon by morning.

It took every last bit of composure to hold off on berating the man, and she knew she had to leave before she snapped. As she fled the hall, she smiled politely at those who stopped to greet her, but kept on her way until she reached one of the smaller windows that led out into the cool night air. 

With a sigh of relief she pushed the window open and stepped out onto the awaiting balcony. The cool night air brushing against her heated skin helped relax her as she came to rest at the end of the structure, leaning against the cold railing.

Her eyes flitted up to the night sky, the stars twinkling high above almost as if they were dancing themselves. The moon hung high overhead, casting a silvery tint to the gardens below, bathing all in an enchanting glow. She found herself smiling despite her fatigue and with a soft sigh, she found herself surveying the landscape below, watching with satisfaction as the breeze swept through the fields, rustling the tall grass beneath her.

"It seems I'm not the only one looking for a chance to relax."

The smooth bass had her clutching her chest, a sharp cry filling the otherwise silence of the night. Turning sharply, she nearly tumbled as a heel managing to snag the end of her dress, and a startled yelp escaped her as she found herself falling backwards. Her eyes closed with fright as she felt herself falling, but before she could even register what had happened, an arm wrapped round her waist, halting her descent before she could actually fall over the railing. Her arms wrapped around the man who saved her, all sense of decorum gone as self preservation kicked in and she practically clung to the man's large frame.

"Gee, if you're goin' for the 'damsel in distress' thing, you sure play the part quite well," the voice chuckled low near her ear, causing goosebumps to break out across her skin.

When she finally realized the inappropriate position she was in, she tried to scramble back, but the arm locked around her waist kept her from moving and subsequently kept their bodies pressed far too close together.

"Ya better stop squirming there, kid. You'd fall to your death from this high up."

She stilled, realizing he was right, but tried to look up at the man's face only to rub her skin against the man's suit since his other hand kept a forceful, yet tender grip against the back of her head.

"I- ah, um- Th-Thank you for saving me, but c-could you please let me go? Th-This is far too.. intimate.. a position for two people to find themselves in," she stammered, cursing her nerves and the pleasant feeling of being held in such a way.

"Ah, and here I thought you were enjoying yourself," the voice teased, making her shiver for an entirely different reason than the night's chilly air.

She moved to retort, but before she could the man had stepped back, carrying her with him as they moved a safe distance away from the railing, spinning her around until her back was facing the window. 

He released her with deliberate slowness, almost as if he was hesitant to part from her, but eventually he did. She tried to look upon his face, but the figure was wearing some sort of blue cloak, a hood covering the top of his head, and his face engulfed by the shadows made it impossible for her to tell who he was, only that he had strikingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry for scaring ya, kid. I didn't think I'd find anyone out here."

"Ah, uhm.. well that's all right, I hadn't expected anyone to be out here either," She replied softly, but soon frowned, her brow furrowing as she registered what he had said, "Hey, wait a second, I'm not a kid!"

The man chuckled once more, his voice low and amused as that rich sound filled the silence around them. All too soon the laughter ceased, but the mirth remained evident in his gaze, "Ah, how right you are. You aren't a child any longer, forgive me, my lady."

Her frown softened and a small smile graced her face, "All is forgiven. I apologize for acting childish. It has been a long night."

The man nodded, his hood ruffling softly behind him, "Well, now that that's settled, what were you doing out here all by yourself, princess?"

Frisk sighed, a melancholic expression cinching her features and she turned her gaze up towards the moon, observing it's gentle glow and finding herself relaxing somewhat at the beauty of the earth before her eyes.

"The noble men are rather.. _excitable_.. since the ceremony. I'd rather not be subject to such unwanted advances, and as such sought solace from the pleasant night."

Her gaze flickered back to the man who had stiffened, but before she could make sense of why he had reacted as such, he sat down beside her, pulling his hood closer to his face, "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. A young lady should not be privy to such vulgar harassment."

She nodded, her thoughts turning inward as they sat silently amongst the stars, their backs resting against the cool stone on either side of the windows.

"Sometimes.. I wish I hadn't been born into royalty, it would make things less complicated, would it not?" She mused, not really expecting an answer, but much to her surprise, the man spoke up, his voice kind yet somewhat cold.

"You are wrong there, your highness. It makes things that much more difficult."

Her smile faltered as she had appeared to have struck a nerve with her savior, and a small frown crosses her features.

"Ah, I am sorry if I spoke out of line. I merely meant that I do not enjoy the attention that comes with being a daughter of royalty. I meant no disrespect."

The man nodded, but sighed softly, his breath blowing smoke out into the air, "It's quite all right princess, I understand what you meant. We all can understand that from time to time, yet we must remember we are blessed to be where we are, and fortunate enough to have the opportunities we were given."

She nodded and the two fell into a contemplative silence, neither one speaking as they gazed up at the starry sky.

"You know," she whispered after a few minutes of silence, gazing up at him through her lashes, "I never got your name."

He chuckled briefly, turning to face her as his hood slipped down to reveal a round skeletal face, a large grin plastered to his skull. Her eyes widened as fear engulfed her soul, and before she knew it, she found her hair stroked gently, before the monster disappeared, slipping inside the hall once more. The only sound breaking the silence of the night was his soft voice floating on the wind.

"Sans. Sans the Skeleton."


	2. Revelations

Frisk stayed rooted to her spot on the balcony, her mind consumed with fear and confusion as she slowly realized she had just chat with a monster, and had even been friendly to him! It wasn't necessarily bad that she was kind to him, but just the thought of being alone with a monster forced her to tears, the residual fear lingering in her heart constricting her like a viper. 

It was almost as if she forgot to breathe, her breath coming in short pants as she leaned forward to clutch her head in her hands. Her body shook as she curled into herself, trying her best to stop the panic attack she knew was coming. 

Loud sobs were torn from here throat as she tried to calm her frayed nerves, the panicked sound ringing out into the stillness of the night. Her body shook, the fabric of her dress scraping against the cool concrete beneath her as she rocked back and forth like a lost child.

Her head snapped up as a frantic voice called her name, the sharpness of the tone demanding her attention, casting away some of the fear she felt as she looked up to find Chara on her knees before her.

"Ch-Chara.." she sobbed, her breath coming in hiccups as she flung herself into her sister's arms, a muffled sob echoing in the night.

"Shh, shh.. it's okay, Frisk. It's okay. I'm here now. Nothing can hurt you," Chara soothed, dropping her tone to that of a mother consoling her child. When Frisk showed no signs of relaxing, she hummed a familiar song, one their mother often sang to them after one of their many nightmares. She moved the calming girl in her arms, cradling her and stroking her hair softly as she continued to hum.

After a few minutes of broken sobs and fearful whimpering, Frisk relaxed enough to stop trembling, her breaths regulating and her eyes drying as the tears stopped coming. A tender hand reached out and wiped away the stray tears, a cooing noise filling the silence as two sisters gazed at one another, one in concern, the other in muted fear.

"What happened?" Chara whispered, her nerves on edge as Frisk shuddered and curled in on herself once more.

"H-He.. saved me. He saved me. Didn't show his face. I... I didn't know.." 

Chara managed to piece it together, it wasn't every day that monsters visited their kingdom, and judging by Frisk's reaction, it had been one of them to frighten her so.

Taking utmost care, Chara grabbed Frisk's hands, forcing their eyes to lock once more, her honeyed gaze smoldering in righteous fury, demanding obedience and inspiring confidence.

"I won't ever let them hurt you, Frisk. Not now, not ever," she whispered softly, but her words were laced with an unshakeable determination, an intensity she only used when commanding their subjects.

It comforted her enough that the younger girl gave a shaky nod. Words no longer needed, the two stood and returned to the bustling party, excusing all in their way as they made their way out of the party hall and retiring to their rooms, all the while unaware of the somber gazes watching them depart.

"It seems you managed to frighten the poor girl."

Sterling locked with crimson as the two spoke softly, an intensely curious gaze meeting one of quiet contemplation. 

Finally after a few moments of silence, the figure looked away, his gaze traveling to the heavy oak doors leading to the rest of the castle, "It would seem so, although, my intentions were not to do so."

A furry paw clapped the figure on the back of his hood, a low rumbling laugh echoing around them as they moved to the furthest wall nearby, neither finding the need to partake in the festivities now that the girls made their leave.

"I know that you lazy bones, but the girls do not. I find it odd that one such as yourself kept your identity hid as well as you did."

Snorting most ungracefully, the skeleton turned to look up at the goat, amusement dancing in his silver orbs as he teased his old time friend and brother, "It was merely for her sake, I assure you. Although I do find it _humerus_ that you managed to strike out with the eldest. Mayhaps I will take advantage of the opportunity to court her instead."

A growl rebounded off the walls as the goat snarled, his lips pulling back to reveal two rows of sharp fangs on either side, his eyes dancing like crackling flames with the barely veiled threat of promised bloodshed, "You would do well to know your place, _comedian_. Keep your hands off my intended or else you will find yourself six feet under."

"Relax, furball, I have no desire to take 'your girl'. She seems far too _uptight_ for my taste," he teased again, knowing his words would push the monster beside him to admit more than he was ready to share.

"She is far from uptight, you oversized dog toy! She is mature and calm, respectable and reserved, much unlike _your_ intended. Pray tell, how quick does one let loose her emotions to a _stranger_? Let alone end up in such a precariously immoral position as you two found yourselves in?"

At that the skeleton thrust forward a low rumble escaping him as he glowered at the goat before him, his sterling eyes flashing neon blue as his anger overcame rationality. With barely restrained fury, he managed to hiss out a vague threat.

"You had best watch your tongue, Asriel, lest you find yourself without one. You disgrace not only her name with your dishonorable claims, but yourself as well. You know as well as I the girl is pure and for you to suggest otherwise is not only shameful but downright deplorable. Do not cross me again, brother, lest you find yourself with a few more bones in that fleshy body of yours."

With that, the skeleton brushed past Asriel and disappeared amongst the crowd, leaving behind a seething goat that swept out of the room a little less gracefully than before, smoke billowing from his lips as he cursed Sans under his breath.

Deep down he knew that the two were overreacting, but he couldn't help the ferocity of his anger towards the skeleton or the possessiveness he displayed to the eldest daughter. Although, he understood that this was merely the way of monsters, he had to force himself to calm once more, smoothing down the ruffled fur along his neck and arms. Sans was no threat to his claim, the skeleton's attentions drawn to the youngest, and yet he had to force himself not to lash out in blind fury.

Brother or no, to threaten one's claim would result in bloodshed, the last one standing the winner as was their right.

Asriel sighed, turning his head towards the ceiling as he slunk against a more secluded wall.

 _If it had come to that, I would be the victor, brother. No matter the cost, I will not lose what is to be mine._.

~oOo~

A chill ran along the length of the eldest daughter's spine, as wary orbs glanced around the room, an overwhelming sense of unease and restlessness filling her with each passing moment, almost as if something had been solidified. Chara scooted closer to a now pensive Frisk, huddling close to her younger sister partially to comfort, but also to be comforted. 

She would never vocalize her fears, lest her sister worry more than she already did, but as the apprehension swirled through her, deepening into a keen sense of dread, her body leaned heavily against Frisk's side. 

Frisk leaned against her as well, silently basking in Chara's soothing presence, the company most appreciated after her earlier encounter. Thankfully, she was blissfully unaware of her sister's dilemma and left well enough be.

The two had retired to Frisk's chambers after their ordeals, content to ready themselves for bed and let sleep chase away the unsettling feeling that plagued both sisters. The two had sat atop the silken bed, each lost in their own thoughts for the better part of a candlemark, neither speaking for there was no need. The events of the night had been left unspoken, neither sibling wanting to vocalize their discontent, rather willing the memories away to the furthest recesses of their minds.

It was better that way.

Chara whispered softly as the candlelight flickered on the table nearby, it's light dimming with each passing second.

"Go to sleep, Frisk. Tomorrow dawns a new day and we must be prepared for what is to come."

Frisk nodded, but rest her head on Chara's shoulder, ignoring the short hairs that tickled her cheeks, "Okay. You're right, but.. d-do you think you could stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone.."

Chara nodded, smoothing a hand across her sister's hair in gentle strokes, "I'll stay as long as you want. You need not fear. No harm shall come to you."

Frisk nodded, moving away from her side as she moved to lie underneath the covers, her sister leaning over to blow out the flickering candle beside her. 

Darkness enveloped the two girls as they climbed into bed and settled down for the night, the only sound in the quiet room coming from the rustling of covers as they wormed into a comfortable position. Frisk smiled and whispered her thanks before turning to face the window and gaze out at the night sky, the tension and stress easing away at the knowledge that Chara would be watching over her. 

Chara pat her on the head tenderly before turning to face the door on the opposite side of the room, her mind still abuzz with thoughts of the strange goat monster and their even stranger encounter. No matter how hard she tried to force away the the image of shimmering fur and crimson eyes, the memory wouldn't leave her. His wide, sharp smile haunted her mind as her eyes fluttered closed, a shaky sigh escaping her as she remembered the hidden fire in his gaze, the smoldering intensity of some foreign emotion shining back at her.

His words captivated all of her thoughts, they spun around her mind, dark and twisted, swimming with promises of something sinful and desired. 

Her body shuddered and with herculean effort, she forcefully put a stop to those thoughts as she tried in vain to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep. The last thought she managed to recall was that no matter what that monster tried, she would not fall to his flirtatious schemes. 

She would not be hurt again.

~oOo~

The two had barely managed to get dressed and arrive downstairs by the time the morning meal had been served, the both of them excusing themselves as they sat down at the table, Frisk glancing away fearfully as piercing blue eyes watched her from one end of the table. Chara was much the same, avoiding looking at one particular goat monster, instead focusing on her sister's well-being. A warm hand encircled Frisk's as she gazed up into encouraging sapphire eyes. Frisk gave a hesitant smile to her mother who squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"You two are up awfully late. I trust you did not get into too much trouble last night?" Her mother giggled, knowing full well that nothing had happened to her children, not while the princes were nearby.

"No, mother. Everything was fine, I was just more tired than I thought. The party was excellent and went just as intended," Frisk smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Turning her head, she reached out to partake in a few of the fruits resting in a basket atop the table. A skeletal hand brushed hers as the monster from yesterday sought to grab some fruit as well. She quickly snatched her hand away as if she had been burned, her eyes widening as she realized her rude behaviour.

"I-I'm sorry, sir Sans. Y-You startled me," she stammered, her words coming fast and low as she fought to keep a tremble from her voice.

"It is quite all right, princess. I didn't mean to frighten you," he whispered softly, his smile gentle and eyes watching her with calm amusement that did little to ease her tension. 

She fought hard to keep from blurting her thoughts as his skeletal appearance brought back unpleasant memories. The prince seemed friendly, maybe even a tad sweet, but she would not be swayed. He was a monster and as such he was not to be trusted. 

His deep rumbling laugh caught her attention as he tilted his head slightly, eyeing her curiously and drawing her attention back to the monster in front of her.

"Wh-what's so funny?" 

"Nothing, princess. You're just too cute," he chuckled, the sound rather pleasant to hear much to her chagrin.

"Wh-What? I-I beg your pardon?" 

He merely smiled, his blue irises catching hers before he shook his head, and rose from the table, "If you would excuse me your majesties. I have business that needs to be tended to."

He bowed gracefully, his movements fluid and refined, as expected of a prince, but as he walked away, he lingered a moment to whisper into the King's ear. With a nod from Asgore, Sans disappeared down the hall and out of sight, leaving her more flustered and confused than she was before. 

Chara relaxed slightly as the skeletal man disappeared, her tension easing up a tad. Sans was too similar to _him_ , that had been her main concern with Frisk. She did not need to relive memories best left to rot, and she feared that her sister may just relapse back into the broken shell that she had once been.

Their thoughts were broken as their mother stood, hands outstretched towards both daughters, a kind smile playing on her lips, "Come children, let us walk among the gardens. The flowers have just begun to bloom and it is a most marvelous day."

Chara glanced at Frisk who nodded and they both rose to follow their mother out of the castle away from prying eyes, neither noticing the way their mother's eyes glanced nervously to the monsters.

The trio left the palace, walking along the stone path that wound around and in one of the many gardens surrounding their abode. The tall hedges had bloomed once more, their branches sprinkled with dark green leaves that swayed gently in the wind. A few choice gardenias had bloomed as well, although most still slept peacefully in their buds, awaiting warmer weather in which they could flourish.

The air was chilly against their skins, although none minded as they moved to one of the intricately carved benches that were placed in strategic areas in the garden. Frisk hummed in contentment while Chara gazed up to the sky, silently wondering why their mother had called them out for a morning stroll. It was rather strange since she was far too busy more often than not with running a kingdom to gallavant in the gardens. Whatever they were called out here for, she concluded it must be serious.

Esma watched her children with thoughtful eyes, willing away her worries and doubts as she inhaled the crisp floral scent of the gardenias. Her tensions eased a tad, but never dissipated, much to the watchful eyes of her two children.

"Mother, what is the matter?" Chara urged, settling gracefully beside her on the stone bench while Frisk perched herself on the arm.

Their mother smiled softly, although she worried her bottom lip slightly as she gazed at both her children worriedly, "I'm afraid there have been a few developments as of late. I.. am unsure how to go about wording this.."

Frisk grasped her mother's hand tenderly as Chara did the same, both watching her with a curious eye.

"Tell us, mother, you need not fret over what you have to say," the youngest encouraged, her sapphire eyes locking onto those of her mother's. Chara just nodded her agreement.

"Well, you see children. I must inform you that the time has come for the both of you to settle down with suitors of your own," she sighed as the two snatched their hands away as if they had been burned.

"B-But.. why? I just turned of age yesterday, Mother! You would have me married off to some Lord after only a night's worth of formalities?" Frisk cried, seemingly distraught and near panicked at the Queen's words.

The elder spoke softly, her honeyed gaze calm despite her frenzied thoughts, "I agree, mother. This is far too sudden to bring upon Frisk. The girl is little more than a babe, she does not know the ways of the world, the ways of men.."

"Enough," Esma commanded as she stood from the bench to gaze out amongst the budding blooms, her heart heavy as she took in a deep, steadying breath, "This is not up for debate. You will do as you're told. It is for the best, daughters."

Frisk frowned, her eyes clouded with confusion and despair as she stood from the bench with little care, "How can we stand for this, Mother? You have given us no warning, no regard for the lives we hold. You would uproot our very beings to have us wed off to some unknown man?"

"Agreed. This is unlike you, mother. To have me marry is one thing, but to force Frisk into giving her hand is a whole other matter entirely. Why would you do this?" Chara asked softly, though her emotions were laid clearly in her eyes.

"It has always been this way, children. You must understand that this is out of my hands. I wish not to see you unhappy, but this is for the good of us all. You will be happy with your suitors, of this I can assure."

Frisk watched, crestfallen as their mother spoke no more, "Our suitors? You mean you have chosen our husbands for us Mother? What if we are not satisfied by your choice?"

The Queen's gaze fell, and beneath the hardened mask she had placed, she felt the beginnings of tears well behind her eyes, yet she let none fall, "The decision has been made. You shall be wed to Lord Sans, Frisk."

Turning to glance at her other daughter who had bristled with outrage whilst Frisk had floundered and fallen to her knees in the grass, she whispered softly, "You are to be bound to Lord Asriel."

"I refuse," Chara whispered, her voice thick with fury as she glared at her mother, one that cracked at her hardened mask, "I will not be tied down to some bumbling oaf, especially not a monster such as him."

"It is not your place!" Esma practically snarled, her normal calm demeanor changing to one of unbridled anger and heartwrenching sadness, "You may not understand just what this match fortells, but be warned, you will be theirs whether you like it or not."

Chara just scowled furiously while Frisk succumbed to tears, all the while their mother watched sadly, her own heart breaking at the distress she had put upon her own blood. There was nothing she could do, the monsters were firm in their demands and nothing would get in their way in claiming what was to be theirs.

"This is for the best, daughters. They will protect you, care for you. The four of you are the key to our future. You must persevere," she whispered gently, a stark contrast to her earlier aggression, "I know I have been harsh, but in time you will understand. I love you both very much and wish only for your happiness.."

Chara glared angrily as she sank to the floor and pulled a distressed Frisk into her embrace, her voice filled with such venom for one she held dear, "You have doomed us, mother. The monsters care not for us and never will. Care for our happiness, you say? You have cursed us to a life of misery."

Esma sighed and tuned on her heels, choking back a sob as she hurried away from the gardens, away from the heartwrenching wail of her daughter that tore at her heart and shattered it to pieces. Tears ran unbidden down her cheeks as she strode briskly to the nearest unoccupied chamber, slumping against the cool oak and curling into herself. Her heart ached for the weight of the decisions made, the distress her children were going through, and the possibility that they may never come to forgive her. The only thoughts that kept her afloat were the promises the monsters had made, the fact that there was little choice in the matter.

This was for the best. It had to be..

~oOo~

The next morning found the two princesses far less energetic than the night before. Chara had managed to hog all of the blankets that night and Frisk had subsequently kicked her off the bed, the latter huffing as she hit the floor with a pained grunt. Not feeling particularly pleased, she reached up to grasp Frisk's ankle and yanked her as hard as she could off the bed, a startled yelp breaking the silence of the early morning.

Frisk was really starting to reconsider having Chara stay the night with her. Yesterday had taken its toll on the two women, their minds scattered and emotions high, they had retired to their rooms for the rest of the day, much to their mother's displeasure. It was to be expected of course, but the two could not stand to see their mother, and especially not the monsters that they were promised to. It was only as night fell that both sisters had taken to sharing a bed, finding a bit of peace and a sense of security in one another. It had been a decent night and now Chara just had to go and ruin it.

Chara merely laughed as Frisk glared up at her from a strange arrangement on the floor, her body contorted in an odd way due to her struggling. Frisk huffed, but accepted the proffered hand held out to her. The two shuffled sleepily to the bathing chambers to get ready for the day, moving through the motions robotically as they brushed their teeth and washed their bodies. 

Chara had excused herself from the room first, shuffling out the door after slipping on a silken bathrobe since her clothes had not been brought to her sister's chamber. Frisk didn't seem to mind since she was running another bath of hot water, intent to soak after her initial cleansing.  
The water lapped at her flesh, the warmth melting away the tension in her body as she sunk deeper into the water. Tipping her head back, crystalline blue stared up at the ceiling, a sense of dread filled her being, consuming her thoughts and forcing her to relive moments that were never meany to be revisited. Her soul cried out in despair and defeat as she processed the news over and over, tumbling through her mind with a fierce buzzing that wouldn't calm.

_I am.. betrothed.. to a monster no less. Oh how the fates are cruel. What wrong-doings have I committed to be saddled with marriage to one of them?_

That monster had plagued her mind for most of the night, her dreams haunted with the vision of a skeletal face, a crooked smile plastered on his face and brilliant blue irises staring down at her. Her eyes watered unconsciously as she sunk lower into the water, the lower half of her face coming to rest below the surface as she curled in on herself. 

_Of course, after all these years we would have to face them again. Why must I be forced to take his hand, to bind myself to him irrevocably?_

Exhaling, she closed her eyes as she brought her knees to her chest, a tremble swishing the water in the tub as she fought to still her subconscious movements.

_Does mother truly hate us so? To be courteous to them is one thing, as they are royalty in their own rights, but to betroth her children!_

Tears spilled forth unwillingly as she curled tighter, her long hair spilling forward to fall in a curtain around her, hiding her from the outside world, not that anyone was around to see her in such a state. Her mind whirled as memories better left forgotten resurfaced with a vengeance, memories that would never be erased, the fear so deeply ingrained that the slate would never be wiped clean. The hellish recollection flashed before her eyes, forcing her to relive the horror of that day from years past. The day her world was shattered.

~oOo~

_Blood, the precious life force spilt all around her, the ground beneath her so thoroughly saturated that the earth beneath her stained crimson as her sister bled before her very eyes. Her cries of agony rang out through the night as she trembled helplessly all the while staring in horror as Chara turned fear filled honey to her liquid sapphire. A moment of silence befell as Frisk managed to force her body to move, scrambling as close to her sister as she could and pressing shaking hands over the large gash in her side where a fist sized chunk was missing. Blood stained hands reached up to grasp trembling wrists as she pleaded, no, begged for Frisk to get away._

_There wasn't enough time she had said, but Frisk refused to listen, instead pressing harder on the wound as she tried desperately to staunch the blood flow. Her hands stained, both figuratively and literally with her sister's blood. This was all her fault, she should have known better than to wander through the woods in search of their father, and yet she hadn't been strong enough to resist the strange creature that urged her to follow him to her father's side. How foolish indeed._

_The Monster had kept his word, had brought her to their father, or what little remained. The proud man that had coddled her as a child, had valiantly protected his kingdom with his very life, had been her confidant, friend, and role model had been reduced to little more than a broken, crumpled mess of flesh staining the cracked floor of the cave he had most likely sheltered in. His eyes, those warm honey eyes that always held such love and care were now bleak and listless and her wails bounced off the walls as she threw herself down at his feet, sobbing and clutching a shattered hand that felt nothing more than squishy beans as she cried her anguish into the dead of the night. So caught up in her grief, she never noticed the lurking danger until it had been too late, and now.._

_Chara had paid the price. It was only thanks to Chara's quick thinking that the two had managed to escape that demented man's clutches, but not before he had managed to rend a hole in her side as they hurried to escape._

_Chara's chest rose and fell in a rapid pace that spoke of her racking pain, the hiss and curses passing her lips tore at her sister's heart, and yet she never stopped in her attempts to make the younger girl flee. Her pleading was growing softer, her eyes turning glassy by the minute as she still coerced the younger of the two to run before he came back._

_'I won't leave you, Chara!'_

_Chara smiled as tears fell from pale cheeks, a shuddering laugh escaping her as she reached a weary hand up to stroke Frisk's cheek, unintentionally smearing a line of crimson along her face._

_'It-It's too late for me, Frisk. Y-you have to go. Now. He's coming..'_

_Frisk shook her head, tears dripping onto the soiled earth as she hunched over the broken body of her saviour, the only friend she ever had, her dearest sister._

_'I won't leave you! If it is too late then I shall die here with you!'_

_A watery chuckle met her ears as Chara stared up at the twinkling sky, the trails from her tears glistening under the moonlight, 'No, Frisk, you must live. It is not your time. Leave me, I beg of you. Find mother and live, for me.'_

_'How could I leave? I won't abandon you to rot amongst the forest floor, to let that sick creature hurt you any more. If it is your time then it is mine as well, for I could not go on knowing you laid down your life for my sake. Do not ask that of me again, sister, for I will not be swayed. We live together and we die together,' she had whispered fiercely, her sapphire orbs shimmering with tears locked onto fearful honey._

_' **As touching as this is, there is far more enjoyment to be had tonight. We must not dally, children. Come now, let us return together lest I have to convince once more..** '_

_Chara tried to push Frisk away, her hands weak as her strength failed her as her energy slipped away with each passing second._

_'Frisk, run!'_

_'NO! I won't run anymore!' She screamed, glaring fiercely at the hooded man across the way, his long black robe concealing his body, all except the strangely piercing silver orbs that stared back at them._

_'We aren't coming with you. I won't let you hurt her, you monster!'_

_The man merely sighed, his voice deceptively disheartened and his eyes shining back at them with a demented mirth._

_' **Ah, how I hate to use force but you've left me no choice..** ' _

_His body flickered out of existence before their eyes, and a wracking pain swept through her as a swift kick knocked her away from a screaming Chara. Her body crumpled to the forest floor as her back connected with the trunk of a tree, her head slamming with such force that a sickening crack rang out through the night. Her breath left her in one fell swoop as she hit the dirt, her body immobile after such trauma._

_An insane laugh reached her ringing ears just before another kick had her sprawling on her side, another crack resounding as pain engulfed her rib cage with the force of a raging fire, stealing her breath once more and leaving her paralyzed. Another kick followed suit, this one directly to her gut as she curled forward, coughing blood as a fear filled scream rang out. Slow, yet hurried footsteps had her looking up as she managed to catch a glimpse of a pain filled Chara moving as fast as her broken body could to her sister, rage filled eyes meeting hers as she struggled to save her from their tormentor._

_Quick as a flash, the man teleported behind Chara, reaching out to snatch her long locks in a bony grip. She tried to struggle, the fear and anger giving her strength to move as she tried desperately to escape his hold. He merely laughed, yanking her up by her hair as she screamed in agony._

_' **Tsk, tsk, tsk, how many times must I hurt you before you learn? Escape is futile. No one is coming to save you, so you might as well quit your whimpering,' he paused momentarily before a low chuckle escaped him, 'no, better yet, keep screaming. Let me hear your despair, your pathetic cries as I take away your belovéd little sister. Or shall I start with you first?** '_

_'Don't.. Don't you touch her, you sick bastard!' Chara screamed, her tiny body scrambling furiously, but his grip tightened further despite the merriment in his voice._

_' **Oh? And what will you do about it? Will you cry? Beg for her life? I might just be willing to comply if you're sincere enough..** ' _

_'Ch-Chara.. do-don't..' she cried, her body aching from the strain as she struggled to crawl to her side._

_Chara cried out in frustration and pain, grasping her head in her palms as she stopped fighting long enough for her eyes to lock onto Frisk's in smoldering anger and a resigned anguish that mirrored her words._

_'Fine, you want me to beg, to grovel at your feet? So be it, but please, please let her go.. i'll give you my life for hers..'_

_Roughly, Chara's body was thrown to the ground, her body aching from the impact of the blow. Her vision blurred as a weight settled itself on her back, suppressing any attempts of struggling._

_' **Ah, how sweet. Giving yourself in exchange for hers.. however it is both of you that I want, although one should suffice. I must say, your pleas were most amusing to say the least, and for that I shall grant you a swift death. How sad that you shall die here alone in the woods, knowing only pain and regret before your insignificant life is snuffed out once and for all.** '_

_As a metallic object glinted in the moonlight, Frisk's scream rang out amongst the trees as she struggled to stand, to run to her sister, but she could do nothing more than watch helplessly as the knife plunged straight into her sister's heart, Chara's wail of agony echoing in the night and mixing with Frisk's screams of despair._

~oOo~

It was only as a pair of warm arms encircled hers that she found herself back to reality, her eyes widening as Chara tightened her hold on her younger sister, nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck.

"Shh.. Shh.. it's okay now, Frisk. It's over. He can't hurt us anymore," she whispered, her voice soothing and strong.

With a shaky sob, Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara, her grip tight as she bawled like a child in her arms, not noticing that Chara had ruined her dress as she scrambled into the bath to comfort her. In her panicked and nearly inconsolable state, she failed to notice the five pairs of eyes that watched the exchange with a wide array of emotions: sympathy, concern, worry, and regretful anger. She failed to notice the pained expression of one bony man as he balled his fists at his sides, his sterling eyes flickering to blue as his emotions overwhelmed him, forcing rational thought to the side as his intended wept before him. 

How he yearned to pull her into his arms, to chase away the fear plaguing her mind, to show her that he was nothing to be feared, and yet he could do nothing more than watch as she wallowed in despair, her cries of agony a stab to his very soul as he cursed the man from years past.

His very own father..

~oOo~

The group left the chambers as Frisk sought solace from her sister, a certain man lingering longer than appropriate, yet those kind of thoughts were the last thing on his mind. His instincts drove him to go to her, be by her side and assure her safety, to crush her to him in a protective embrace and quell her fears, and yet he could not.

Not now.

Heavy hearted, he turned on his heel as a furry paw gripped his ulnar bone gently and urged him to follow. Sparing one last longing glance back at the woman, he followed the royalty out as they reconvened in their majesty's chambers, Esma leading the group into her sitting room where she had set up a luxurious chaise and fine chairs to sit upon.

The queen sat on one of the plush velvet chairs, her golden hair standing out against the striking purple material. Her eyes were distant and remorseful, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she risked a glance at the monsters before her.

"Forgive me, Tori, Asgore. She still has yet to move past the incident. I did not think.."

Toriel nodded, her eyes shining with understanding and concern. Striding forward, she scooped the small woman into a gentle hug, one that spoke of motherly love and gentle acceptance.

"It is quite all right, child. She is naught but a babe herself and has no reason to trust us. We do not hold it against you, my child."

Esma flung her arms around Toriel, stifling her sobs of despair against the fur of her shoulder. She should not cry, should not weep for the trauma to her child, for the loss of her husband, and yet the more she convinced herself that she had to be strong, the harder the tears fell in quiet denial as the pain of the last decade overwhelmed her fragile soul. Toriel kept her close, providing her with the comfort she had so desperately needed. None in the room would dare breathe a word of what happened today, for that she was certain.

Once her tears dried and the turmoil left her weary and defeated, Toriel let her child go, settling her down onto the plush cushion once more, gently fussing over the fragile woman, who stared absently at her clenched hands.

Moments passed and yet the Queen couldn't muster up the courage to speak, her grief still plaguing her mind and her heart as she broke down before her long time friends. Shame filled her being, a feeling that left her clenching her fists angrily and eyes clenching shut. The gentle touch of bone had her eyes flying open, only to find their oldest child on his knees before her, his face a mixture of regret and sorrow as he grasped her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"I am sorry, Esma. On behalf of all the monsters, I offer my sincerest apologies for the devastation my sire has wrought upon you and your family. You have every right to hate me, I would not blame you if you did. So much was taken from you, I never intended to take your daughter from you as well.."

Esma sobbed once more, yanking Sans into a fierce embrace as she sputtered and forced herself to reassure the gentle monster before her, "You never took him, Sans. You didn't slaughter him, didn't take my child, you are not the reason for my suffering. Do not blame yourself for the crimes your sire committed."

"It's my fault. I should have gotten their sooner, should have known that he would do something like that. He was-" He shuddered with the weight of his words, the depth of his guilt nearly forcing him to tears.

"I don't blame, you. I never have," Esma whispered, clutching the monster tighter as the emotional dam finally burst and he sobbed into her shoulder, releasing years of built up tension and uncertainty that had plagued his soul.

"I was so scared, Ezzy. So scared you would hate me. I couldn't protect her, couldn't even save myself. I just wish.."

Esma merely nodded, stroking his back gently as tears of her own fell once more, "I know. Trust me, I know. We all carry regrets, Sans, but his actions are not a reflection of you. You were not the one who took away my husband, you didn't steal my child. You have done so much for my family.. and soon, you'll officially be part of it. Let's bury the hatchet, no more blaming yourself for the past."

He nodded, burying his skull into her shoulder while he shuddered uncontrollably as he tried to reign in his emotions. He gulped in air greedily, forcing the tears to slow and his breaths to come more slowly, his grip loosening as he moved back until the two were sitting in front of each other, hand in hand. A look of understanding and acceptance passed between the two and he nodded solemly. He needed to be strong now. The time for regrets had long since passed, and now he needed to right the wrongs to his friend's family. 

Now that the air had been cleared with Esma, he needed to be a pillar of strength for the Lancasters, be their support. Esma had forgiven easily, a fact he had come to learn over the years.

Hopefully her daughter might be the same..

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not complete. I'm not sure why it's saying it is, but I'm working to fix it. Thank you for reading. There will be more to come.


End file.
